tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Rubber Man
The 'Rubber Suit ' is a BDSM fetish coverall made of shiny black latex. It conceals the entire body except for the eyes. The mask is detachable from the rest of the suit by a zipper. The suit was initially purchased by Chad Warwick, but later taken on by Tate Langdon for his Rubber Man alter-ego. History Chad Warwick Chad Warwick is a resident of the Murder House in 2010, began sensing that his partner, Patrick, was distant. He discovered that Patrick was conducting an online affair on a BDSM chat-room. Unsure how to react, but determined to spice up their life and not lose Patrick, Chad went to an S&M shop, where he purchased the suit. Upon returning home with it, Patrick was not quite receptive, claiming he prefers leather to latex. Tate Langdon Although the suit was not used by Chad and Patrick, Tate Langdon made good use of it. As Chad and Patrick's relationship issues deepened, Tate realized that they were unlikely to adopt a child. Because he promised Nora a baby, Tate took it upon himself to murder both Chad and Patrick, hoping that the next residents would help him make good on his word. Donning the rubber suit, Tate drowned Chad and beat Patrick with a fire poker, later setting up the murders to look like the couple was involved in a murder-suicide. Shortly after moving into the house, the Harmon family discovered the suit in the attic, after which it was disposed of by Ben Harmon. However, Tate retrieved it from the trash outside and took advantage of the opportunity to fulfill his promise to Nora. While Ben was sleepwalking, Tate, dressed as Rubber Man, entered the bedroom and raped Vivien Harmon, who believed Tate to be her husband. On Halloween, Vivien hired interior decorators, who turned out to be the spirits of Chad and Patrick. Tate, again under the guise of Rubber Man, stalked the three from outside. When Vivien realized the House was haunted and planned to leave with Violet, Tate donned the suit once again to get rid of her. As Rubber Man, he and Hayden appeared to Vivien. He assaulted her but disappeared when Ben and Luke came up the stairs. When Tate got wind of Ben's plan to send Violet to boarding school, he returned to his alter-ego to knock Ben out. The two got into a fight, but Tate was able to use chloroform to render him unconscious. Moments before passing out, Ben was able to unzip the mask, discovering the Rubber Man's identity. Ben Harmon Following Ben Harmon's death a new family, the Ramos', moved into the Murder House. In hopes of preventing the same tragedies, the Harmons and other benevolent ghosts conspire to scare the Ramos' out of the house. Ben donned the Rubber Suit and tried to scare off Stacy Ramos, chasing her through the house and into the basement. Towards the end of the haunting Vivien stabs Ben as a final fright to the Ramos' thus destroying the suit and encouraging the family to flee the property. See also Category:Items